Fallen Earth
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: The Year 2222, the year a war happened that destroyed Earth. The Doctor and Amy are out to find the truth of the guards hunting humans down. oh and alot of bad thing happen to Amy! Complete! Please review, reviews are cool! I will be very welcome! xPMMx
1. Run

( _this __is __my __first __fan __fiction __so __please __enjoy __and __tell __me __what __you __think , __I __apologise __of __how __much __dialogue __is __used __in __this __story __but __I __think __it __is __needed! New chapter posted each day intil the full 9 are uploaded, enjoy and any reviews are much appreciated! )_

Mallik ran; like he'd never run before, he was young and strong, but this soon turned to weakness. Questions rolled in his mind, questions that he wants desperate answers to. What is this figure? Why is it following me? What is going to happen? He wanted to stop and ask but he knew if he did, whatever this figure is, it would kill him. He just had to get away and get away fast.

He scrambled across the heaps of rubble, not knowing where he was going. It was dark, it was always dark here. He ran and ran and promised himself that he would never stop until the time is right to. He wouldn't stop, even though his body was aching and his throat was raw with the gasping and panting. The air was foul, it tasted bad and it smelt bad – the air was filled with pollution. He needed to out run this figure but what ever it was; it was gaining in on him.

Mallik has often wondered why the Earth had come to how it is today, the year 2222. It was a year ago, the year Earth changed. Many called it the end of the world and many others called it the end of independence on the Earth. There was a war, a war that all the countries fought and fought and no-one won, it just destroyed all towns, cities, the whole planet was destroyed. What lies now are a concrete forest of broken houses, crushed paths and fallen buildings, only a few survived. Some escaped; some got on space shuttles and left for planet Rilgar to start a new life. People who were caught leaving were killed on the spot and others just hid and hoped that the war would end and they would survive. The world before the war, it was so beautiful with the skies blue, the air clean, and the sun bright enough that it peeked over the mountains as the children laughed and played. Technology advanced; there were hovercrafts and space shuttles which could zoom you out into space to see the wonders of the universe. Mallik wished he had one, he would take off to lead a new life in planet Rilgar but they were all destroyed in the war. But Mallik has one thing more important on his mind at this moment in time and this was to get away from this figure that chased him.

Though Mallik was awfully tired, he ran and ran, not looking back but trying to outrun this figure. Mallik came to a half broken wall; he threw himself at it, trying to clamber over it. As the figure approached him coming closer and closer, he became more desperate to get away; finally he managed to pull himself over it and stumbled down a slope of bricks. He landed roughly and took a moment to regain his breath and looked to see if the figure is in sight. All he could see is the pile of bricks he just tumbled down with the tall wall he climbed over, but no figure. Mallik thought he out run this figure but a second later he saw a hand grabbing on the wall, then a second, he froze like ice and needed to make decision whether to try to carry on running or too stay. Moments later a frightful figure came and stood over him. Shaking with fear Mallik slowly looked up at it, he saw a face, a face with long flame coloured hair, a girl, it was a girl. He stared further; she was dressed in a mini skirt with thin black tights, a cop top and a jacket.

"Quick, get up it's coming," she said, panting like she had been running too. Mallik was relieved to see another human and smiled.

"Come on, it's coming," the woman said again, she held out her hand.

"What's coming?" Mallik questioned.

"The guards, the one that was chasing you!" She held her hand in mid air, urging Mallik to take it. He took her hand and struggled to get to his feet. Even though he didn't know her, he felt like he could trust her. "Quick run," she ordered, desperate to get going. They ran trying not to trip up on anything on the ground, and hid behind a pile of rubble for safety.

"I think we have lost him," she smiled with a sigh of relief.

Mallik pursed his lips, "I'm sorry. But what's you name?"

The girl showed her teeth while chortling, "Names Amy, Amy Pond."

"I'm Mallik," he responded, still out of breath. "Why are the guards following me?"

Amy released a lop-sided smirk. "Whoa, little guy. Where have you been? Didn't you know, that the guards are hunting us humans down," Amy said with surprise of his lack of knowledge.

"Hunting? Why are they doing that?" Mallik replied, curiously.

"I'm surprised you don't know, and I am not even from here! The war started because of a leader wanting to take over the Earth, and finished because they succeeded, the leader's guards are out to hunt and kill all humans on Earth and anyone who roams are classed as trespassers and considered as a threat. Humans don't belong on Earth any more," Amy's face dropped to a sad look.

"How do you know such a lot?" He thought it confusing (and a little fascinating at the same time).

"I have this friend; he's not like you and me. He's a time traveller."

"A time traveller! Wow," Mallik said with surprise, but only knowing little about a time traveller in a sense. "Where is he?"

Amy smiled, enjoyed of her close mate catching the boy's attention. "We need to get to his ship first. He should be there."

"Why aren't you with him?" Mallik questioned.

"Oh as you do, every new place we land at I always get exited and run out of the TARDIS to explore without waiting for the Doctor. I ran out and the robot looking thing, identical to the one chasing you, well chased me. Before I ran out of the TARDIS, the Doctor told me everything about this place."

"A T-TARDIS... What on earth is that?" Mallik questioned.

"The spaceship, and before you ask, the Doctor is the Time Travellers name," she answered him.

"Right, Okay, I think I understand," Mallik said confused about it but pretending to understand.

"We need to get past the guard to find my friend," she peered over the rubble and spotted the guard.

"Look," Amy said, and pointed at the guard. "There it is."

Suddenly the guard turned and spotted Amy, with surprise she stood up and started to back away, the guard started to head towards her.

"Oh my, got to act quickly," She bit her lip. The guard suddenly created a ball of electricity, going from hand to hand and shot an electric bolt at Amy. A zigzag of electricity sizzled towards her, crawling through the ground's surface leaving black smoke behind, Amy screamed and dodged. It shot past her, thankfully missing by an inch and hit a brick wall behind her. The guard walked closer and closer to her and backed her into the wall. The guard held out its hand closer and closer with time.

"Right a big guard, a robot looking thing heading towards me, with a big electric hand, it's a robot, yes, it must have a week spot," she muttered to herself. "Mallik, it's a robot, there must be an off switch or something."

Mallik walked behind the guard, knowing that he had to help and listen to Amy. He alerted her.

"There's a vent on his neck! Amy, there's a vent!"

"Yes... I have seen the Sontarans, they have a probic vent. Hit it and it will knock him out." The guard came as close to a metre away from her. "Quick, hurry!" She yelled. Mallik acted quickly and picked up a discarded metal bar lying in the rubble and with all what was left of his strength he swung round and hit the guard on its neck vent. The guard fell to the ground with a THUMP!

There was a moment of relief. "Phew, I thought I was a goner!" Said Amy said with a hand upon her heart.

"What do we do now?" Mallik questioned his heart beat fast and heavy.

"Doctor... Find the Doctor." Amy answered. Suddenly the guard woke and in such a short amount of time, stood up and shot a ball of electricity at Amy. She flew through the air and landed hard on her back on the rough floor, her head crashing down on the wall. She screamed out in pain and began shaking in shock. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes now slowly closing.

"Amy!" Mallik screamed out in shock.

There was no reply.


	2. A Cry for Help

The guard walked off and left Mallik alone with Amy's body on the floor. Trying to hold back the tears but failing, Mallik shook Amy and tried to bring her around. Mallik was no good at CPR. But sitting helpless to Amy's body he wished he was.

"Amy please wake up…Amy…AMY," he cried out.

"Amy," a voice repeated behind. Mallik turned and saw a man creeping through the fog. "Amy…Amy," The man walked closer to Mallik.

"Can you help, please, she's been knocked out or…or…the worst," Mallik said, wiping his tears. The man walked to Amy's body and took out of his pocket a mechanical device. He buzzed it up and down Amy's body, and then looked at the reading. His face dropped and struggling to talk he said,

"Bring her into the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS," Mallik said "That's what she said," Mallik muttered to himself.

"Said…What did she say," The man replied. Mallik, ignoring what he just said:  
>"You're her friend… you're the time traveller."<p>

"Yes, I'm the Doctor," he replied "Anyway that doesn't matter get her in the TARDIS we can help her there, the longer we spend here, the shorter time we have saving her," Mallik and the Doctor struggled but got Amy in the TARDIS.

"Wow!" Mallik said, just entering the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the..." The Doctor interrupted.

"Yes, it is a whole different dimension. Now back to Amy." He placed Amy down on the TARDIS floor, near to the door and attempted CPR. 1,2,3,4,5 numbers rolled in his mind as he tried to bring her round, put his mouth against hers and breathed into Amy. He tried this multiple times and it wouldn't work. Mallik watched helplessly behind the doctor and wished for Amy. Doctor tried again and again, it wouldn't work and finally after one last time gave up. He turned to walk away, trying to hold back the tears. Mallik looking on put his hands to his face in despair.

Suddenly, there was a gasp of air. The Doctor turned back. Amy was awake. Her eyes jerked open; she coughed and gasped as she regained her breath.

"D-Doctor," She struggled to say.

"Amy," The Doctor said cracking a smile with joy to see Amy again and Mallik did too.

"W-What h-happened," Amy struggled again, trying to sit up. The Doctor and Mallik were speechless. Amy put her hand to her head, "My head hurts." The Doctor stood and Mallik came towards Amy gave her a hug and helped her to her feet. Wheezing and panting, the Doctor then carefully led her up stairs and along the TARDIS corridors. They reached a bedroom where Amy sat down. She placed her hand on her head again.

"I feel dizzy."

"Don't worry; you'll be fine after a rest." The Doctor implied. She lied down and the Doctor left the room. Amy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Enclosed

Mallik, still amazed by the TARDIS, finally sat down after hours of exploring the ship. He sat on the comfy chair near the console watching the Doctor press buttons and pull leavers to fly the TARDIS.

"So, erm…," the Doctor stopped "Your name?"

"Mallik, Mallik Press"

"So, Mallik Press…"

Mallik interrupted "Can we go to planet Rilgar; I want to find my family. If they are still alive."

"We need to find out more, we are travelling to the guard's base." said the Doctor. "I would drop you off but it's best to stay and then we can all search for your family, you will have more chance of finding them with the three of us," He said again.

"Oh, right," Mallik replied.

Amy appeared from the top of the TARDIS stairs, rubbing her eyes and messing with her hair as she walked down.

"All better Pond?" The Doctor questioned.

"Still a headache, but I'm much better than earlier thanks." Amy said. She walked steadily down and joined Mallik at the seats near the console.

"Thanks Amy," Mallik said.

"For what?" Amy asked a bit confused.

"For turning up earlier, that figure would have killed me if you didn't turn up."

"Oh….yeah," replied Amy.

Time passed on as the Doctor yapped on and on about the TARDIS to them. The Doctor finally landed at the base and walked down towards the TARDIS doors and peeked out. He had landed in some storage room with shelves higher than the TARDIS.

The shelves were filled with bits of metal like metal chains and rods. He walked out and scanned the boxes with his sonic. Amy and Mallik followed, Mallik amazed by the fact that they have moved places; Amy started to explain how the TARDIS travels through space and time. The Doctor looked at the reading, his face dropped.

"What…what is it?" Asked Amy.

"It's not safe here, we need to leave. Get back in the TARDIS, we will find another way around this."

"Why,"

"Just get back into the TARDIS" The Doctor ordered. Mallik stepped back inside, Amy followed and the Doctor stayed out to re-scan and look around. Amy quickly realised that the Doctor did not return, she shouted back to him;

"Doctor, are you coming," Amy said. She waited a few seconds, there was no answer. She headed to go out of the TARDIS to see where the doctor was but before she could get to the door, there was a sudden lock sound. Amy and Mallik froze, realising they have been locked in.

Amy rushed to the door, banging and shouting for the Doctor, him shouting back.

"Doctor, this better not be one of your tricks, locking us in while you go and explore," Amy yelled.

"No, it's not, Amy I can't open the door," He shouted back.

"Amy," Mallik said from behind in a tone sound of distress.

"Not now, I'm trying to get this open," Amy replied.

"But Amy….look," Mallik said, his voice trembling.

"What?" Amy said turning round. She saw Mallik shaking staring at something ahead. She looked ahead. And there stood a figure, about 6 foot tall staring back at them. It looked like one of the guards they saw previously but more big and built. It wore a big built metal protection around its chest and stomach, and big metal boots; it also wore a big spherical helmet covering its face.

"Doctor," Amy nervously said to the Doctor, through the TARDIS doors.

"What, what is it? What's there? What's wrong?" He replied, now worrying that they are in more danger than he is.

"Something's here, staring at us."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, an alien," she nervously replied back, "How did it get in here?"

"I don't know Amy but you need to get out and now." The Doctor said, trying to open the door again. The figure took its helmet off.

It revealed a grotesque face, you could see it's skull through its thin layer of skin and was a cream colour. It had normal human eyes but dark green in colour and a dent for its mouth.

"What the…?" Mallik said both horrified yet fascinated at the same time. Suddenly the figure took a step forward creating a rumble on the floor, then another.

"Mallik, get back," Amy demanded as Mallik was very close to it. Mallik backed away. Another and another, it stepped forward and turned towards Amy.

"Doctor," Amy said desperately through the TARDIS doors to the doctor "It's coming for me, Doctor."

"What is….what's there?" The Doctor replied. The alien metres from Amy now, it stopped and drawn a space gun from its left pocket and held it up to Amy's head.

"Doctor," she cried out.

"OI! Over here" Mallik yelled. The alien heard, turned and headed for Mallik.

"Mallik, no," Amy said. "He will kill you." Mallik got backed to the wall by the alien.

"Amy, what's going on, what is happening, TELL ME." The Doctor yelled banging the TARDIS doors, desperate for an answer. Mallik, shaking with fear had a gun held up at him, Amy worried, tried to stop the alien.

"Hey, whoever you are, or what you need just stop and tell us, we can help. I have a friend he will know, he will understand." The alien didn't listen to a word of it and held the gun closer, its gloved finger moved over the trigger. Amy realised that it was about to shoot him and said "No, please, don't shoot." Again no reaction.

"Help Amy," Mallik bellowed with terror written across his face. The alien pulled the trigger.

He fell to a pile of dust.


	4. Countdown

The doors of the TARDIS unlocked and the Doctor rushed inside only to find a pile of dust and a weeping girl hiding under the glass floor next to the heart of the TARDIS. Amy sat with he knees upon her chest, her arms hugging her legs and her head down shaking and crying. The Doctor slowly moved over to Amy.

"Amy," he whispered. Amy raised head and rested her chin in her left knee, looking away from the Doctor and wiped her tears.

"It killed him," she nervously said.

"Oh Amy."

"Why did it do that? He didn't do anything wrong," she said nervously again, "I mean, why kill him and spare me?"

"As I told you, he was roaming on Earth, trespassing so by their rules he had to be killed." The Doctor placed his hand on Amy's shoulder, she then stood up and the Doctor gave her a hug to calm her. "But he might still be alive, we don't know,"

"But he turned to dust."

"He still might be out there. There are slaves on this base we are on, they look like humans. If we are lucky Mallik might be one of them, and then we can try and save him." He drew Amy back from his arms looking into her teared eyes, and said "There's a chance we can save him…Amy." Amy nodded and walked off wiping her eyes, up the TARDIS stairs.

Three knocks came from the TARDIS doors. The Doctor and Amy both froze and turned towards the doors.

"What's that?" Amy questioned.

"Shhh…" the Doctor said, making sure they weren't heard.

"Doctor, O Doctor," An intimidating voice came from outside.

"Don't say a word," The Doctor whispered to Amy.

"Doctor, come out now or we will hurt your friend," It said again. The Doctor walked up close to the TARDIS doors,

"You have no friend in your possession to hurt."

"There's no need for her to be in our possession."

"Her," Amy whispered, concerned who 'her' meant.

"Doctor, come out now or we will hurt Amy Pond," the intimidating voice said again. Amy's blood went cold.

"Doctor, what's it going to do to me," Amy asked, with fear added to her voice.

"Doctor, I will give you 5 seconds….5."

"What do you want with me?" The Doctor asked.

"4."

"How do you know my name?"

"3."

"Tell me."

"Doctor," Amy said scared that something is going to happen to her.

"2."

"Doctor," She said again more desperately.

"1."

"JUST SAY, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the Doctor yelled, banging the TARDIS doors wanting an answer.

"0," The voice said. There was a sudden scream from behind the Doctor and Amy had tumbled down the TARDIS stairs.

The Doctor heard and turned around. He saw Amy lying on the glass TARDIS floor.

"Why did you do that," Doctor said to the voice.

"You had your chance." It replied back.

"You didn't have to hurt her,"

Amy screamed again. The Doctor ran over.

"Amy, what's happening?" the Doctor questioned.

"A…a shock…electric, through my bod-" unable to finish, another shock came and she yelled; her body jolted up because of the fierce shock. The Doctor ran back now furious of seeing his friend being hurt.

"Stop it now!" He said infuriated. The voice laughed;  
>"You had your chance….Doctor."<p>

"Ok, what do you need me for? I'll come, just stop hurting my friend," He replied trying to calm his self down and keep his nerve.

"Why would I stop now, when I can do this…?"

Another scream from Amy.

"Just STOP," the Doctor demanded.

"Out you come then…Doctor."

"Come on Amy," The Doctor said to Amy.

"I…can't, I can't get up." Amy said, lying on the floor. The Doctor walked over and sat down by Amy. "Doctor, why did they do this to me…why is it always me?"

"Look Amy, I'm sorry this is happening, I try and keep you safe but travelling with me is one big risk."

Amy was helped up by the Doctor. She was placed down in the TARDIS comfy chair while the Doctor scanned her leg.

"Sprained ankle you've got there, not badly, you should be alright," The Doctor said. The Doctor helped her up again and she hobbled out of the TARDIS and out to the base. There stood the intimidating voice figure in front that was tall with metal armour covering him all over except his face and big metal boots; he had a small human looking face and bald hair. His deep voice definitely fit his figure and his evil grin. "Now, what do you want?"

"You go with the guard." The man said. The Doctor and Amy started to follow the guard but were stopped by the man who said:

"The girl goes with us."

"No, why," Amy asked, scared.

"If you don't, we always have this to sort you out."

He held up a remote control with two buttons on it. It was the remote controlling the shocks to Amy.

"Will she be safe," The Doctor asked,

"Sure," The man said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"But I can barely walk." Amy said looking down at her foot and back at The Doctor.

Before the Doctor could reply the man pulled Amy from the Doctor and petrified Amy hobbled with him and the Doctor was taken in the opposite direction with the guard.


	5. On Board

The Doctor was lead down the base past silver metal doors which were bolted shut. The guard stopped outside a command room where a huge man stood, about 7 foot tall with a human face but was wearing heavy metal gear with big metal boots. Another person was in the room, a guard who was damaged and dirty with a scared but sad face on him. The Doctor peered through the glass window in the metal door and watched as the guard was being shouted at.

"You keep making mistakes," The huge figure shouted, infuriated, "You have had two chances already and what do you do? You do what I told you not to do again!"

"Sorry sir." The guard replied looking down and shameful.

"I said get the girl, alive and bring her here. NOT…I said NOT try and kill her!"

"Sorry sir."

"You should be sorry," Again he yelled, "You were lucky, she was saved. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to keep her to use against him."

"Sorry sir." He repeated.

"You were one of my best men, but now after the third failure and destruction to your gear, I don't know what you are," he paused, "you are useless, I might send you to work down at Zero."

"No sir, Please sir, I won't do it again sir."

"You have one last chance; now return to your quarters. I do not want to see you in here again okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The battered guard said shaking with relief, he ran out, past the Doctor and down the corridor.

The guard with the Doctor knocked and opened the man's quarters. The man turned and spotted the Doctor with the guard.

"Ah, Doctor you better come in," The man said, with a crooked smile across his face. The Doctor walked in as the huge man pulled up a chair behind the desk.

"Take a seat."

The Doctor sat down looking around the office with silver metal walls and doors leading to more rooms of some kind.

"And you are?" the Doctor asked.

The man hesitated as if his identity he wanted to be kept unknown, "Just call me…Sir. I'm the leader of this ship," He replied deep voiced. He sat down on a chair at the desk.

"Alright then…Sir," The Doctor repeated, "What do you want with me and Amy? I heard you yelling at that guard. You said you wanted her alive and brought to you, if you did then why did hurt Amy in the TARDIS?"

"Oh she wouldn't have been killed."

"Why do you want her?"

"To use...if you won't tell do what we want…Doctor." The boss turned to an evil smile and the entry door suddenly locked shut.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor. The boss stood up and pressed a button to a locked door, it opened with a metallic crunch and ahead lead a long silver corridor. He pointed at the corridor ahead.

"This way Doctor."

Amy was dragged down to the bottom of 10 decks. At the bottom deck an 8 metre tall black brick long corridor came at their path. Along it contained cells for as far as you could see. She hobbled as she came to an empty cell where she was thrown in by one of the guards. The guard turned to walk away:

"Hey, don't walk away. Why have you brought me here? I'm not staying," Amy yelled to the guard. He turned back.

"Miss Pond, you will stay here as long as we need you to." The guard demanded.

"How long will that be?" Amy said starting to become frightened.

"You ask too many questions. As I said as long as we need you to."

"I'm not staying, The Doctor will come." Amy said trying to sound confident and trying to hold her balance by gripping on the bars on one foot.

"If the Doctor does everything we need him to then you will be fine."

"And if he doesn't?" Amy stuttered, scared of what was going to happen.

"You will pay the price." The guard said, his face turning to an evil grin. Amy's blood went cold.

"So basically I'm just put here to be harmed if the Doctor doesn't do what you want him to," Amy's stuttered again. The guard did not answer but Amy knew he was right. The guard walked away, down the corridor and out of sight. Amy started cry due to the fear of the unknown future for her. She moved to the bottom corner of the black cell and sat down with her chin resting on her knee, hugging her knee. "We should have never come here." She muttered to herself.


	6. The Plan

The Doctor and the head of the ship took a stroll through the corridors leading from his office. The leader enjoying it more than what the Doctor was.

"Right Doctor I have a plan," The leader finally broke the silence.

"A plan?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes."

"What plan?"

"Your ship, the…?" The Leader said, pausing as the lack of knowledge of the Doctors ship name.

"TARDIS," The Doctor filled in "What about it?"

"In here Doctor." The leader pointed to another room with a silver metal door. They both walked up to it and the leader opened it up, they entered. Inside the room lay a podium though not to be stood on, in a shape of a ring in the centre of the room. It had buttons on it which did many different things. The leader walked over, his metal boots clanking with each step. He pressed one of the buttons. Appearing up is a 3D map of the ship showing all 10 decks and all rooms within. It also brought human figures in the corridors and rooms representing each individual person on board the ship. The Doctor pointed to the bottom deck.

"Looks like some sort of imprisonment centre," he suggested.

"Yes, that's because it is," The leader replied.

"How many cells are there?" The Doctor asked with interest.

"Hmmm…about 400 plus."

"What do you keep in them?"

"Oh, just you know…things."

"Oh and is one of those 'Things' Amy Pond by any chance?"

"So the plan," The leader said, moving on and ignoring what the Doctor just asked, "Take a look at this space ship, It has 10 decks as shown and as I said over 400 cells at the bottom deck. It's able to travel all through space and time to different galaxies and even is able to travel to your home planet of Gallifrey. This could all be yours, you could own this and do what you want, rule it however you want and all I am asking in return is your TARDIS," He added.

"Trading ships, why do you want my TARDIS?"

"Just think you can travel back in time to visit Gallifrey, see you're beautiful planet again." The leader said, the Doctor watched with curiosity, "You could use the prison cells to keep your enemies that you become to face with. It's an offer that you cannot resist Doctor."

"I'm happy with the ship I have got." The Doctor said, not liking the idea of giving up his TARDIS though being able to go to his own planet again was very tempting.

"Oh no Doctor, you can't say no to this."

"And why can't I?" The Doctor asked. The leaders put on cheerful face turned to an angry evil looking grin.

"Say no…and we harm your friend." He said. He flicked a different switch to last time and the 3D image of the ship changed to a CCTV camera in a prison cell. Shown on it was Amy lying on the floor in the small cell she was put in. This infuriated the Doctor as he was faced with his biggest decision that he has ever come to. Giving up his TARDIS or letting his friend get hurt.

There was a knock at the door; one of the leader's guards was at the door asking for him.

"You wait here. I will be back in a moment." He said. The leader then left the room and it locked behind him. The Doctor, now in the room alone got his sonic out and buzzed at the image of the prison cell, it came up with the a list of security settings for the cameras, he enabled the voice on the cameras, then buzzed it a second time and the image went back to Amy in the cell.

The Doctor listened for a while; he could hear Amy weeping as she was curled up in the corner of the room. He finally spoke,

"Amy, it's me, can you hear me?" He said. Amy face lightened as she heard his voice.

"Doctor," She said with relief that they were in contact, "You have got to get me out of here."

"Yes, but I don't know how to," He replied.

"The guard he said that I will be harmed if you don't do what they want you to." said Amy.

"The leader is giving me a choice, well not a choice; more like a force but call it a choice if that makes it easier. You will be in danger if I do not say yes."

"What is he making you do?" Amy asked, now standing on one foot and hobbling towards the bars to peek out of the prison cell.

"He wants my TARDIS and if I agree then I will be given this ship but if I refuse, then something will happen to you."

Before Amy could answer a guard was on its way towards her cell.

"Doctor a guards coming," Amy said peering out the bars and watching him.

"Ok, I'll be quiet. I will still be able to see and hear you." He replied.

The guard stared at Amy as it walked down the corridor past the cell she was in. She kept an eye on it as it carried on down the corridor till out of sight. She hopped back and looked at the camera.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" Amy asked. There was suddenly a fuzzy noise, coming from the camera. Then it went dead and the shutter closed and flopped down, "Doctor, the guards gone you can talk now."

There was no reply. The camera has been disabled.

The Doctor was about to reply to Amy when it went dead. The image shut off like a television switching off. He buzzed at it with his sonic to get it working, but it failed. Unable to get it working he decided to escape and go find Amy himself, but the only problem was that if he was caught then who knows what will happen to Amy. He was prepared to take the risk. He went over to the door and buzzed it with his sonic, and there was no response. He looked around the room for other ways to get out but there were none. The room had no windows; the only place he could exit was the door he entered. He heard the leader coming by the stomping of his feet. The only way the Doctor could get past is if he hid and slid through the door when it was opened. The leader came to the door, the Doctor hid behind the door; the leader opened it and walked in. Unable to see the Doctor he walked in further and looked around. The Doctor then came out from behind the door and slid past the leader and closed the door making a loud sound. The leader heard and turned around. The Doctor took out his sonic and buzzed it on the door hoping it would work as it didn't from the inside. It surprisingly worked and the doctor successfully had locked the leader inside.


	7. Fear of the Unknown

With the leader banging on the door and the Doctor now making his way through the ship, Amy was still in her cramped cell. She just wanted to get back to the TARDIS with the Doctor.

It had been many hours since Amy first was put in the cell and many boring hours it was. She was sitting on the floor with her face leaning against the bars, staring at the blank walls thinking about Mallik and the Doctor but was soon interrupted by a guard dragging a man down the corridor. Another guard then appeared from the opposite direction and opened a cell door, opposite Amy's; he was then thrown in and the door locked shut and then the guards quickly disappearing from sight. Amy stared at the man. He was young and weak, scruffy and dirty with a frightened look on his face. He soon noticed that Amy was looking at him so he turned his back away from her.

"Hi, I'm Amy, what's your name?" she said in a calm voice. The man didn't reply, "I know you are scared, I can tell. But I have a friend who can help. Just tell me what happened and why you are here," she added politely, still no reply, "Okay not talking. I know you don't know me but you can trust me-"

"Stop it, just leave me alone." He snapped at her. Amy jumped.

"Oh, sorry," she replied back and turned away from him.

"No look I'm sorry, I'm just having a really bad time here," his voice weak and croaky.

"What do you mean a bad time?" Amy asked, turning back toward him.

"Not really, they take me to this room with these chains and they inject me with this stuff, I don't know what it is and it makes me weaker each time. They are testing it on me to use on someone else," he explained.

"Who are they planning to use it on?"

"I heard them talking, they said 'when he doesn't do what we want we use it on the girl, Amy Pond.'"

A petrifying feeling ran though Amy's veins.

"That's me, oh my god, that me," Amy said freaking out at the thought of what lied ahead for her. She grabbed the prison bars shaking them and screaming, "You have got to get me out, DOCTOR!" she cried out his name out as loud as she could and hoped somehow he could hear.

"Doctor, they mentioned him, a mysterious man called The Doctor," the man said loud and clear, as if he was helping give information, "But I don't know anything else."

Forgetting her ankle is sprained she got up aiming to tamper with the lock on the door only to fall down again in pain.

"The Doctor will fix this, he always does," Amy mumbled to herself whilst shaking on the prison floor.

The Doctor cautiously explored the ship, looking in each room he came to by opening with his sonic. He was heading in the direction that the TARDIS was placed; hoping that it's the right direction, the ship is big with many twists and turns that he didn't know where he was going and he had to be cautious as he didn't want to be seen. He spotted the door where the TARDIS has landed and ran towards it. He buzzed at the door with his sonic but nothing happened. The door was deadlocked.

He carried on and went down to the next deck. He walked passed a room labelled CP; he stopped and got his sonic out. He buzzed it at the room and surprisingly with a clank! It opened. The Doctor walked in, soon realising 'CP' meant Chemical Plant he started to nose around the makings. He spotted something placed in a glass canister and walked over to it and looked inside. He saw some sort of chemical in a test tube and a syringe. Also visible was a label saying 'DANGEROUS POISON' and in smaller writing 'For the girl'.

"Amy, it's for Amy," the Doctor whispered to himself, he then felt the guilt of how much danger she is in, "Oh Amy, what have I done." A sudden shake all throughout the ship brought every one to a stand still. One of the guards entered the chemical plant sitting down with his head in his hands. He soon noticed the Doctor but did not care he was there at all.

"I know you are here and you are not supposed to be here but I don't care, just do what you want," he said. Relieved that he was not in trouble the Doctor stared at him. He looked skinny and definitely not strong. The Doctor, feeling like he brought no harm asked him what was wrong.

"I hate it here, I just want to leave," he said.

"The ship just landed," replied The Doctor, "Here is your chance, and I'm sure you can slip past and escape."

"But that's the thing, when I got brought here and they made me into a guard they link you up to his power, he over takes you and makes you do what he wants, I cannot leave," He blurted out, "But when I was converted I think something went wrong and I know we are powered by him, the others do not know this. I am like half converted."

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Axel," He replied.

"Well Axel, I will stop this, don't worry," The Doctor said, reassuring him that everything will turn out fine, "But I could do with your help."

"Me, you want my help?"

"Yes, do you see this? It is a poison and it is for 'The Girl' this is means Amy Pond, am I right," The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I think so." Axel replied.

"And it will kill her if she gets injected with it?"

"Yes, the leader wants her dead if 'The Doctor' does not do as the leader says."

"Right, well you listen to me, I am The Doctor The Oncoming Storm and there is no one in this entire universe that is going to hurt anyone of my friends, have you got that?" The Doctor said slamming his hand down on the lab table with confidence.

"Erm, yes!" he replied.

"Time to make a plan."


	8. Chain Down

A few hours later in the ship's imprisonment centre Amy heard heavy foot steps heading towards her down the corridor. She peered up and just coming into view were two heavy built guards with spherical helmets on and heavy big boots.

"It's time, oh my god it's time," Amy said to the man in the opposite cell with panic rising in her voice.

"Good luck," He said trying to smile.

"Good luck? Good luck? I am going to die!"

The two guard's foot steps came closer and closer, each step making Amy's heart beat faster and faster. They came to the cell and opened the lock and stood over her. Amy was sitting on the floor but now backing into the corner of the prison cell.

"No, no please no," Amy cried out, tears now pouring down her face. The guard walked in and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the cell and down the corridor. Screaming and fighting she was took into the lift where one of the guards scanned a card at a sensor on the lift. A voice of the lift then agreed access and Amy travelled further down the ship.

The doors opened and there lay a room painted silver with ice crawling over the walls; the temperature was freezing cold. The temperature suddenly hit Amy and she started shivering. She spotted a chair in the middle of the room with metal chains covered in ice. Amy realised what they are going to do.

"Oh no you don't," Amy yelled and using all her might trying to get free from the guards arms; she struggled, she could not get free, they were too strong, "Doctor!" she screamed at her loudest voice that she could do.

"Yes Pond?" The Doctor said to Amy's amazement. He appeared also in the guards arms. Amy let out half a smile knowing that he was there but then worrying on what comes next. Amy then yelled and fought as she was brought towards the chair. She dug her feet into the icy floor stopping her from getting any closer but only to be picked up and held in mid air by the guard.

"Don't you dare hurt her," The Doctor said filled with anger whilst held tightly in the guards grip as Amy was lifted onto the chair and held down as she was chained up by the cold chain around her wrists and ankles. The Doctor was tied just by his ankles to the ground to prevent him from running away. He let them with ease. The leader then appeared with an evil look on his face and saw The Doctor and Amy chained up. He let out an evil laugh.

"And The Doctor looses like many times before, either way you loose. You either hand over the TARDIS or let your friend die," The leader said, "The key Doctor, hand over the TARDIS key." He put his gloved hand out to The Doctor.

"Hold on, you said I have a choice." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled with surprise that he wants her hurt.

"Load up the poison men," The leader ordered. They did so and soon they had a full syringe full next to Amy.

"Doctor you can't let this happen," said Amy with both fright and anger in her voice. Amy's tears turning to ice as they rolled down her face. The leader spotted Amy shivering in her thin tights, "Why…is it so c...cold, I will die of hypo…hypothermia rather than that…injection." Amy said shivering in her bones.

"It is so we can freeze your body after your dead," The leader said, still with the evil grin on.

"Hold on, you told me Amy was at the bottom of 10 decks when she was imprisoned. So where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"This is platform Zero, the hidden floor where the killing takes place," The leader replied, "Doctor hand over the key now and this ship will be all be yours," he said with his hands out and spinning around showing The Doctor this massive ship will all be his.

"No," The Doctor said.

"Last chance," The leader said, he snatched the poison of the guards and held it inches from Amy's neck.

"Doctor what are you doing, you're going to get me killed," Amy struggled to say as the leader held down Amy's head.

"Go ahead, kill her!" The Doctor ordered, urging the leader on.

"I will do it."

"Well go ahead! Look at her, look at what she is, just a piece of dirt that no one cares about," The Doctor pointed at Amy, "Think of her family, her husband, her daughter. Will they miss her? Of course not, so go ahead and KILL HER!" The Doctor said angrily. The leader stared at Amy, with his past memories of all the bad he was done rolling in his mind. It did not move him; it did not change his thought. He drew his hand back ready to stab in Amy's neck. The Doctor make sure the Leader was not looking at his and he slipped his hand into his pocket and got out his sonic screwdriver. Amy saw as she was facing The Doctor.

"Any last words Amy Pond?" The leader said, still smiling about his evil plans.

"Yes actually," Amy shook off the leaders hand the was holding her down and looked deep into his eyes, "Do you know one thing The Doctor always says to me? Something that will help defeat even the evilest aliens in the universe."

"And what would that be?" he asked, still beamed with confidence. Amy leant right up to his face.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

And with that The Doctor buzzed his sonic making Amy's chains undo, she then grabbed the leader and held him so he couldn't get away and from her pocket she ripped out a syringe filled with poison and stabbed it into the guards neck as hard as she could. He let out a mighty roar and fell to the ground.

"I did it, Doctor I did it," Amy smiled in amazement that it worked.

"Why… why would you do this? How did you know this was coming?" the Leader said now weak and tired on the icy floor.

"You see, I have had a plan all along. Of course you would not give me this ship in return and there is no way I would have been able to go back to Gallifrey. My suspicions started since then. I found the chemical plant and found my friend Axel there who told me everything. He told me about the poison to kill Amy so I took it and made some changes then got Axel to take it and give it to Amy and explain what the plan was. I then made a substitute for the one you had to inject Amy with, made myself get caught and brought down here with Amy and you," The Doctor explained.

"So this whole thing, with you," he looked at Amy, "It was an act, it was all an act."

"Yup, one big act," Amy said to the leader.

"You are really a mad man, no one can get past you Doctor, you're insane." the Leader struggled to say as his voice was weak and croaky.

"I am sorry, I truly am. I didn't want it to end like this. I just couldn't let this carry on, I need to let everyone free on this ship," The Doctor was sympathetic about killing him, "Now everyone will be set free and will no longer be under your control. And most importantly no one will be hunting down humans on Earth," He ranted about his victory. The leader then slowly exhaled his last breath and slowly closed his eyes. The guards in the room started shaking and The Doctor went over and scanned one with his sonic and read the reading just before them stopping shaking and getting used to getting their own mind back again.

"The link's being broken; they are being given their lives back!" He said with joy and relief. "Now let's go and take them home!"


	9. Never Again

They got back into the lift, Amy hugging herself as she was so cold and they made there way up to the front of the ship where it was warm. The Doctor and Amy entered the steering room and he flew the ship though space towards planet Rilgar.

"Hold on, what about Mallik? You said he was alive," Amy asked with concern.

"Call him," The Doctor pointed at a speaker phone and urged Amy, she leaned and spoke into it.

"Mallik Press, I repeat Mallik Press please make your way to the steering room where Amy Pond and The Doctor will be waiting. Thank You!" Amy spoke happily into the speaker phone. Mallik heard loud and clear and ran with joy as fast as he could towards them. He barged open the door.

"Amy!" He said with joy as he was so happy to see them. Amy greeted him and hugged him.

"Welcome back!" she said, the three of them now smiling, "I thought you died!"

The Doctor butted in, "He was just teleported, and the dust you saw was the teleportation energy probably made in that way so it fooled the witness in thinking the person is killed."

"It fooled me alright!" Amy said, "I am so glad to see you."

The Doctor then spoke into the speakerphone, "We have landed at your destination, Planet Rilgar. Find your families, start a new life. You are free!" The doors clicked as all doors unlocked to get off the ship and everyone raced to get off laughing and jumping with joy at the sight of the beautiful planet and the feeling of freedom.

"Right then Mallik, we are just coming into land on Rilgar. It is time to find your family!" The Doctor said. He lead the two of them back to the TARDIS, the door now opened. They headed inside. The Doctor came to the scanner.

"Who are some members of your family?" The Doctor asked.

"My father Caige and my little brother Caleb," He answered still filled with joy as he is about to be re-united with his family. The Doctor typed there names into his scanner.

"Bingo!" He said.

With a metallic sound of the TARDIS landing they arrived at Mallik's family home on Rilgar. Mallik ran to the door and opened it jumping and beaming with laughter. Amy and the Doctor followed. His family were standing at the door so happy to see him. Caleb ran to him screaming and hugged him tightly. His father then came and joined. Amy watched on happy for them and The Doctor too. Mallik turned and came over to Amy and The Doctor.

"Thank You Doctor, Thanks for everything that you have done. And Amy you are the sweetest girl I have ever met, I will truly miss you."

The Doctor nodded at this happy moment to Mallik and Amy said goodbye.

"I will miss you too, take care of yourself. Bye Mallik," Amy hugged Mallik.

"Go on! Your family needs you. Be sure to tell them all about your adventures!" The Doctor said. He and his family waved goodbye as Amy and The Doctor flew off in the TARDIS.

"Who exactly was the leader? You didn't say," asked Amy while the TARDIS was in flight.

"I don't know, perhaps it is best not to know. He's gone now. That is the most important thing." replied The Doctor.

"It is sad though, that Earth has a huge war that lies in the future for them and ends in disaster."

"And I don't know what truly happened to start it; do you want to find out?"

"Nah, been through too much pain and sadness here lets try and go somewhere good next eh?"

"How's your ankle by the way?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh, it's alright, still hurts a bit but alright to walk on," Replied Amy, "And where were you all that time, when I was in jail. You had me really worried!"

"Good, and that doesn't matter, it is all over now. Now go to bed Pond!" The Doctor ordered.

"I think I need it!" Amy said and walked up the TARDIS stairs, "Oh and one more thing Doctor."

"Yeah?"

The Doctor chuckled when she said.

"Don't ever take me anywhere like that ever again."


End file.
